


Paranoia and Promises

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Paranoia, Prinxiety - Freeform, Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Just a fluffy moment before the boys say 'I do'.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Paranoia and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> February Prompts! Day 4!
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/190422284210/open-to-anyone-and-everyone-for-inspiration-to
> 
> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190645689566/paranoia-and-promises
> 
> Today's prompt: Promise/Paranoid
> 
> Ship: Prinxiety

“You’re being paranoid.” Roman whispered softly, leaning in close so that the only people that could hear was the two of them.

“I’m really not,” Virgil grumbled in return, face flushing deeply. “Roman, you can’t be serious. I won’t be mad if you back out of this now… I don’t want you living a lie,” he continued to urge desperately.

Roman offered a soft smile stepping closer, reducing the space between them. His hands lifted to rest against Virgil’s cheeks, cupping them gently. Their breaths linger between them, foreheads pressing against one another.

“Stormcloud, I want you to listen to me. Listen carefully,” Roman whispered softly. He watched as Virgil took a deep calming breath, just like Logan had shown him to do. “Can you do that?”

A nod, slight and soft but still there.

“Good, good,” Roman whispered. “I love you with every ounce of my being. I have since the first moment you hissed at me. My love for you is never ceasing. I love you now as I always will. I have no regrets, no doubts. I am here and I always will be… even if you don’t want to do this. If you want to back out of this, you can. I’m with you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to… But for the record, I’m in this one hundred percent, no matter what you choose.”

Virgil sniffled softly as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

This was a lot.

His own hands lifted to cover Roman’s.

“No… No… I want this. I want this more than anything,” he reassured, leaning in as if to kiss him.

“Whoa, there kiddos,” Patton’s voice interrupted, causing Virgil to pause. “We’re getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? I know I ‘Groomed’ you better,” he added with a small giggle.

Roman couldn’t help but give a roll of his eyes at the pun. Still, the words got their point across and Virgil pulled away with a small bashful smile as they continued.

“Alrighty, back to the best part! Do you, Virgil, take Roman to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?” Patton continued, repeating the words from before Virgil began to panic, his own gaze becoming a bit watery with excitement.

“I do.” Virgil breathed, his smile only growing.

La Fin.


End file.
